Description of the Related Art
Electronic readers (e-readers) and digital text are supplementing, and in some instances replacing, traditional print media such as books, periodicals, and the like. Sometimes the readers may display images provided by the author with the digital text. Other forms of media, such as cinema and television, include music and sound to enhance the user's experience. However, multimedia experience of the readers is lacking and in some cases nonexistent.